creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/31 January 2013
01:55 Yay, hookers! 01:55 dude, Im trying to be nice fucking guy and your being a giant ashhole kill! there I said it! DAMN IT! 01:55 \ 01:55 There Im done 01:55 kk thanks brooklynguido 01:55 \ 01:55 >nice 01:55 Talks about killing homosexuals 01:55 we're usually much calmer 01:56 no logic here 01:56 .-. 01:56 dude jsut let it go! were talking abotu books now! Im not killing any gays! Im gay!! WTF?@?! 01:56 JESSE 01:56 <3 01:56 Well 01:56 I WAS FROZEN TODAY 01:56 you people arnt much better being mini mods lieing asking for bans 01:56 Perish you talked of rape too 01:56 jsut 01:56 Tych! 01:56 Meemow! <3 01:56 Your gay? stop making us look like rapists then! 01:56 ;, 01:56 You're the only person I recognize here. Hello 01:56 :< 01:56 Wb meemow 01:57 Oh my god, guys. Stop fighting. 01:57 Why has the banhammer not been used yet? 01:57 omg.. moose please do soemthing... Im crying to tears for these guys to stop,e specially kill 01:57 I regret logging on now. 01:57 you came back at an inoportune time 01:57 Because trying to be reasonable. 01:57 Because I don't have a hair trigger. 01:57 I guess so 01:57 Even though I m new aswell, I can tell most of the new people here get annoying 01:57 ^ no one cares if your new 01:57 moose.. please.. im crying... really I am.. stop kill and everyone else.. 01:57 Hypocrisy at its best 01:57 The people here make everything so dramatic it's not even funny. 01:57 also brokk.. stopo 01:57 ^ no 01:57 chill 01:57 You're crying? 01:57 Question, how rare is drama like this? 01:57 gestapo 01:57 Shattering fast shut up 01:57 LOL SHINI 01:57 okay that was bad I'm sorry 01:57 Not very rare. 01:57 Hai SHini! 01:57 perfect timing 01:58 CTFD 01:58 No 01:58 *capped* 01:58 We should've gotten Oblit or Sarah in here. Then this would've dried up in seconds. 01:58 ... 01:58 Shini 01:58 Yes I am! cause brooka nd kill won't stop!!! Im crying... 01:58 What happened? 01:58 Help 01:58 Calm the fuck down! 01:58 It's madness, Shini. 01:58 run shini 01:58 People broke rules, and now they're denying it 01:58 Good god 01:58 Shini Pm 01:58 Nobody can scare me off. 01:58 Basically 01:58 Because no care ever. 01:58 ^ shattering your not a mod!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 01:58 (ban) 01:58 I know 01:58 Whose hammer is this? 01:58 Hey cool it with the exclamation marks 01:58 I never said I was 01:58 Brook joked about genocide of homosexuals and spammed and said n word and perish made naughty rape jokes. 01:59 ^ youre spamming 01:59 As far as I can tell. 01:59 Brook you're not a mod either 01:59 i said the n word to see if it was banned 01:59 Brook that's not spa 01:59 Brook is trolling big time. 01:59 {POINTING OUT THE OBVIOUS 01:59 Heya Tigertonic. 01:59 fast i dont act like it 01:59 Must we get offended by absolutely everything an idiot on the internet says? Just ban him/her. 01:59 You just did 01:59 fuck u all i dont care bye 01:59 Im supporting the rules 01:59 Ban? 01:59 llike everyone should 01:59 lol brook calm down 01:59 Pleeeease? 01:59 01:59 Dura Lex Sed Lex 02:00 Exactly Meemow. 02:00 This is rediculous 02:00 We want BARABBAS. 02:00 But, no one here knows about ignoring. 02:00 cus we all can't do that 02:00 Well, a little birdy explained to me that some of you have been misbehaving. You know who you are. 02:00 this is fucking hilarious 02:00 *coughs* 02:00 please someone do something im literally crying now.. 02:00 Names 02:01 about time lol 02:01 Thank you 02:01 Perish, no need to take the internet so seriously. 02:01 thank you... 02:01 Thank you 02:01 >thank yo 02:01 :< They fucked up, too. 02:01 >banned 02:01 Thank you! 02:01 THANK YOU 02:01 Finally! 02:01 SO MUCH 02:01 AWW i liked him. 02:01 Eh. 02:01 *punches the air in triumph* 02:01 http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m4ankqoJRE1r2rfyso1_400.png How to win an argument, pay attention guys. 02:01 Maybe it was because he tried to rape meh. 02:01 And now the chat's gonna slow down exponentially. 02:01 :/ 02:01 ^^^ 02:01 ... So. What the fuck now. ._. 02:02 So reliving 02:02 *^^^^ 02:02 What Mee said 02:02 *sadly puts away popcorn* 02:02 Buuthurt blog inbound 02:02 butthurt* 02:02 Listen: The Caps rule varies to a certain number of capital letters (which we haven't decided on yet). The only racism/facism we look out for are ones being targeted at other users or just in general. Rape is not the best topic for a chat. 02:02 oh noes 02:02 uh 02:02 A bit late moose 02:02 There's really nothing that entertaining about 12 year olds arguing, Coffee. 02:02 I know. 02:02 In my opinion, there is. 02:02 Well I guess I have to dedicate my ipod as a jesse server 02:03 Ah, I see. 02:03 *puts on ACDC* 02:03 welcome to the jungle! 02:03 poor oblit 02:03 hi 02:03 It's perhaps the most entertaining sight to behold when you don't have the internet. 02:03 Oh Tych did you need me? 02:03 Heya Oblit. 02:03 Yes, poor me. 02:03 Lol. 02:03 I really wanted to talk sense to users instead of banning them on the spot. 02:03 Perhaps. 02:03 ohye oblit\ 02:03 No no, just wanted to say hello. c: 02:03 You put on AC/DC, and then make a Guns N Roses reference? 02:03 welcome to the jungle isn't an ACDC song :D 02:03 I just had to jettison two butts from the chat. 02:03 Oh, well then hi :3 02:03 You were patient Moose. 02:04 Brex you're kidding? Right? 02:04 Jetpacks. 02:04 (jetpack) My work here is done... 02:04 Lolol 02:04 Your work that you didn't do. 02:04 Blast off 02:04 "Hey there, MooseJuice! My name is Doug and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team! I wanted to see if this wiki would be interested in an Affiliate Network between other paranormal-themed wikis." 02:04 !Logs 02:04 Basically, if evidence can be provided, I'll be more than happy to be that "mean admin". 02:04 Chat/Logs 02:04 Hey look. 02:04 Other Paranormal themed wikis? 02:05 Oh, chatlooger is here 02:05 logger* 02:05 Goth Punk Metal Wiki 02:05 LOL 02:05 Thomas and Friends Wiki 02:05 "I bet you think all those stories are fake but this one is real!" - SCARY STORYS INC 02:05 Sometimes I wish I was a mod. Then I realize that's a bad idea. 02:05 I hope that guy wasn't really crying 02:06 I hope he was. 02:06 because if he was I hate him officially 02:06 I doubt he was. 02:06 Because who would cry in that situation 02:06 Why? because attention grabbing topic 02:06 !Talk 02:06 User talk:CPwikiCHATlogger 02:06 Well, I banned him. 02:06 Not for long, but... 02:06 Still. 02:06 I can bet money that he was 12 or younger. 02:06 Alright, I'm going to leave and let chat get out of hand again. 02:06 Aren't they all? 02:06 If he goes on with the caps or rape RP? 02:06 *slithers* 02:07 I'll ruin his shit. 02:07 And that guido guy is a fuckhead, too. 02:07 I'll alert you in that case when it happens shini 02:07 Thanks. 02:07 Guido guy? 02:07 The chatlog might catch it, though. 02:07 Brooklyn Guido? 02:07 But yeah. 02:07 ah 02:07 I never read his full name 02:08 Never trust a person with a username like that. It invites trouble. 02:08 Guido already has a history in the Codex of Pain 02:08 !Logtime-Switch:5000 02:08 Log time changed to:5000 02:08 From what I read Perish doesnt seem as bad but maybe I missed something =P 02:08 5 caps of brook from yesterday 02:09 5 fucking caps 02:09 ... 02:09 5 02:09 ? 02:09 Brex please tell me you are joking 02:09 not so bad? 02:09 Perish was bringing up rape crap. 02:09 By caps you mean screen caps corrects? 02:09 correct* 02:09 *facedesk with a knife* 2013 01 31